This invention relates to providing secured access, monitoring of vehicle states, and controlling vehicle functions. More specifically, this invention relates to a control module for determining vehicle states or condition and controlling vehicle functions that is capable of sending and receiving messages, including communicating via a multiplexing protocol to other control modules or other vehicle devices.
There have been various attempts to provide for the control of vehicle functions either remotely via a keyfob transmitter or through a keypad associated with a door. In many of these systems, the vehicle""s wiring harness is adapted to specifically accommodate the particular vehicle functions controlled. Integration in this manner results in a system with little opportunity or added challenges for customization.
One such attempt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,547 to Suman et al. In Suman, a vehicle control system includes a microcontroller based switch programmable module which allows different vehicle options to be selectively actuated by different vehicle users. The Suman system can include a keypad and/or an RF receiver. The Suman system, however, provides only for a limited number of predefined inputs and outputs that a vehicle may be prewired to support, and then these inputs and outputs are selectively enabled if present in the vehicle. Thus, the Suman system requires prewiring of the vehicle harness or other integration problems. Thus problems remain in providing flexibility and expandability in vehicle access and control.
These problems are particularly apparent as they relate to the manufacture of non-automotive vehicles. Many vehicles are far more complicated than cars. For example, recreational vehicles (RVs), trucks, specialty vehicles, emergency vehicles, construction equipment, agricultural equipment and other types of vehicles may be large in nature and have numerous features or amenities that it would be useful and desirable to control without the operator being physically located in the drivers"" seat. These types of vehicles may have multiple entry doors, multiple compartments on the inside or outside of the vehicles, gas compartment doors, maintenance doors, various lighting fixtures on the inside or outside of the vehicle, and numerous other functions some of which may be highly specialized. These vehicles are more likely to need greater customization. Therefore reworking the wiring harness for each specific application is impractical and cost prohibitive. Thus systems in the prior art that rely upon prewiring of inputs and outputs in the wiring harness are not desirable.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a modular solution for controlling vehicle functions and sensing vehicle states or conditions.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a control module that is customizable in terms of outputs related to vehicle functions and inputs related to vehicle states or conditions without requiring reconfiguration or redesign of the vehicle""s wiring harness.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a control module for a vehicle access, sensing of vehicle states or conditions, and control of vehicle functions that provides for a multiplexing network protocol for communicating with other control modules, access modules, or other aspects of the vehicle.
Another object, feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide a control module for a vehicle access and control system that can use both a remote transmitter and one or more keypads.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a control module for a vehicle access and control system that can be used to both sense or monitor states or conditions associated with the vehicle as well as to control functions of the vehicle.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a control module for a vehicle that provides for staggered outputs to reduce peak current allowing for reduced costs of installation and manufacturing.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a control module for a vehicle that allows different vehicle outputs or vehicle functions to be enabled or disabled.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a control module for a vehicle access and control system for a vehicle that has numerous vehicle functions, vehicle features or vehicle amenities.
These and other objects, features, and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.
The present invention provides secured access to a vehicle without requiring keys or requiring that the operator be inside of the vehicle. The present invention provides for both sensing inputs or states or conditions associated with the vehicle as well as controlling functions or outputs of the vehicle. The system is flexible and allows for customization without requiring modifications to the vehicle""s wiring harness. The system can monitor and control discrete signals. The system can also communicate over a network such that multiple control modules can work together, or else a control module can communicate with other intelligent devices present in the vehicle. This I/O module can be programmed to provide customized functions for different vehicles.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a control module for receiving inputs and outputs associated with providing access to and control of a vehicle includes a housing adapted for mounting within the vehicle, an intelligent control disposed within the housing, the intelligent control having (a) a plurality of inputs for sensing vehicle states or conditions; (b) a plurality of electronic access inputs for receiving user instructions; and (c) a plurality of outputs from the intelligent control for controlling vehicle functions. The intelligent control is adapted for sending and receiving messages via a multiplexing protocol.
According to another embodiment, the control module provides for receiving inputs and providing outputs associated with providing access to and control of a vehicle. The control module includes a housing adapted for mounting within the vehicle, a network connection disposed within the housing for sending and receiving messages via a multiplexing protocol, an intelligent control electrically connected to the network connection and adapted for using the multiplexing protocol, the intelligent control disposed within the housing, a plurality of outputs operatively connected to the intelligent control adapted for controlling vehicle functions, a plurality of inputs operatively connected to the intelligent control for determining vehicle states or conditions, and the intelligent control is operatively connected to a radio frequency receiver for receiving user instructions from a remote transmitter in communication with the receiver.